


Worth it

by AwsmazingOTPainsXD



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Fluff, i started this fro jasicoweek but im really late lmao, this is terrible im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:50:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12197187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwsmazingOTPainsXD/pseuds/AwsmazingOTPainsXD
Summary: Nico and Jason go on a quest together and there's some angsty fluff?





	Worth it

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really edit it so I'm sorry if it's atrocious o(-(

The two teens shuffled along the narrow ledge, their backs pressed firmly against the mountainside. Nico risked a glance down and instantly regretted it, squeezing his eyes shut as he cursed in italian. Jason frowned and watched him with concern. He wanted to reach out and hold the boy’s hand, to reassure him and make him feel a little better, but he knew that Nico didn’t like to be touched and he wanted to respect his feelings. 

 

“It would be a lot faster if I just flew us to the top?” Jason suggested, hopeful. He wanted to get this quest over with and it pained him to see Nico in such a state. The dark-haired teen simply frowned at him before turning away and continuing the heinous journey up the enormous mountain. Jason sighed before reluctantly following. The wind had picked up drastically and the snow and hail obscured their vision so much that Jason could barely see Nico, who was only a few feet ahead.

 

Suddenly, Nico gasped and lurched backwards. Jason leaped to grab his hand and they both tumbled into an opening in the mountain. They groaned and sat up, taking in their surroundings. They sat at the mouth of a little cave, watching as the blizzard swallowed up the world outside their little shelter. Nico looked anxiously at the storm and then at the blond, dark eyes silently pleading.

 

“I think we should rest here for a while”, Jason answered knowingly, and the younger teen let out a breath of relief before nodding. He didn’t want to go back out there, not yet. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. For a few minutes they sat in silence, watching the blizzard and it didn’t look like it was going to let up anytime soon. 

 

Jason glanced at his friend, whose eyelids were drooping, suddenly realizing how exhausted they were and remembered that it’d been a couple days since they’d last slept. They’d taken a few breaks and Jason had nodded off for a few minutes a couple times, but Nico hadn’t, not even once. Nico would say that he’d take the first watch, but whenever Jason woke up, he would state that they should keep moving. They’d almost gotten into an argument because Nico was too stubborn to rest and Jason was getting worried. 

 

_ ‘Did this boy ever sleep?’  _ Jason wondered, eyebrows furrowed with worry. He took a deep breath and turned to his friend.

 

“We should sleep a little. I’ll take the first watch”, the blond tried, hopeful. But, as expected, Nico shrugged him off and shook his head.

 

“I’m not that tired. You rest, I’ll take first watch.”

 

Jason sighed. He knew that he wasn’t going to to win if this escalated into an argument. Nico could be so stubborn sometimes.

 

“Alright, fine. But, we’re not moving until you get some sleep, too”, the blond stated firmly, laying back with his hands beneath his head. Despite the uncomfortable and hard ground, his exhaustion took over and he fell asleep within seconds. 

 

~

Nico watched as Jason’s eyelids fluttered and his breathing slowed until his soft snores were the only sound other than the howling storm. He watched as his handsome, rugged features evened out and Jason looked like the young boy that he really was, that he deserved to be able to be. The boy whose jaw wasn’t always set with stress and worry, overwhelmed by thoughts of doubt, dreading that he wouldn’t be able to live up to the expectations that came with being a child of  _ The Big Three _ . Nico knew, better than anyone, the struggle and pain of being judged solely on whose child and heir you happened to be. 

 

He smiled bitterly as he recalled the days when he’d been shunned by the others and left to wander, so young and all alone. He remembers the  nights when he’d lay there, unable to sleep, plagued by dark thoughts and wondering why he kept fighting and living on, despite the fact that nobody cared. Sometimes, he’d have nightmares of everyone, even Bianca, his beloved sister, abandoning him and wishing that he never existed. He felt the same, wishing that he didn’t exist, more often than not. With frustrated tears he would cry out into the cold, dark night and wish for Bianca to be alive instead. He knew she would be much more loved and accepted than he could ever hope to be. His own father had even told him that it would have been better if he was the one who’d died, and Nico couldn’t have agreed more. 

 

He moved to lay on his side, facing the sleeping blond and he felt his heart ache with longing. His dark eyes roamed over the peaceful features and paused on the little scar on his lip. Nico smirked in amusement as he recalled the story of the scar that Jason had embarrassedly admitted a couple nights ago. They’d spent a lot of time together lately, often talking deep into the night about nothing in particular, or silently watching the stars above, content to just enjoy the other’s company. Nico would never forget those peaceful nights, he cherished them deeply. They were few of the happiest nights he’d ever lived. Those nights made him feel comfortable with himself and just so _happy_. Happy to be alive and that he was living those special moments,  with none other than Jason Grace. The corner of his lips lifted ever so slightly in a tender smile.

 

Since the day he was forced to face his biggest fear, with Jason as a witness, he felt like there was finally someone that would love him no matter what. Jason had accepted his deepest secret, his true self, without hesitation. And that meant more to Nico then the blond would ever know. Nico’s feelings for the blond were unlike anything he’d ever felt. He cared more for Jason than he had for even  _ Percy _ . His emotions were so strong and overwhelming that it sometimes terrified him. Since realizing the extent of his feelings for the blond, Nico’s nightmares became even more unbearable. He was just one more person that would end up abandoning him in the end.  Nico couldn’t imagine losing Jason too, it would break him completely and he knew he wouldn’t ever recover from that loss. If he lost Jason, he would lose a piece of himself with him.  It terrified him to feel such strong emotions  after feeling numb and closed-off for so long. He’d built up barriers, hiding behind the bulletproof shelter, but  _ Jason  _ freaking _ Grace _ had blown past  _ every. Single. One _ . Nico huffed in endeared annoyance. He was shocked that he was even able to feel two very different things simultaneously, but he’d come to accept that the blond could make even the strangest things possible. 

 

A sudden whimper startled him out of his musings and his eyes snapped back to the blond’s face, full of distress. Jason’s breathing had become ragged and he began tossing and turning, broken whispers of ‘ _ please….no… _ .. _ don’t go…. _ ’ falling from his quivering lips. Nico wondered who the blond could care for so deeply that he’d have to beg them to stay, and it was unthinkable that someone would want to leave Jason in the first place. It hurt Nico to see someone so precious to him in such a vulnerable state. Before he could stop himself, he reached out to take his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Jason inhaled sharply and Nico quickly pulled his hand away, realizing what he’d done. 

 

_ ‘Don’t let him know. Don’t ruin what you have.’ _

 

Nico held still for a couple seconds, watching the blond with baited breath, and only let it out once he was sure Jason was still asleep. Jason whimpered again and it pained Nico to see him like this. He had to wake him up.

 

“Jason?” Nico whispered, softly, so as not to startle him. 

 

When Jason still wouldn’t wake, Nico called his name again, louder this time, and tapped his shoulder lightly. The blond bolted upright and Nico slowly sat up to look at him, concern clear in his dark eyes. A wild, frightened gaze was his only warning before he was enveloped in a tight embrace. He could feel Jason’s racing heartbeat and the tremors that wracked his frame. He slowly wrapped his arms around his waist. Jason let out a muffled sob and Nico moved one hand to stroke his blond hair, murmuring a soothing melody in italian that he recalled faintly from so many years ago, gently rocking them back and forth. 

 

When their position became too uncomfortable, Nico gently coaxed him to lay on his side. Jason buried his face in his chest again and Nico resumed the ancient lullaby as he carded his fingers through the golden locks that had grown a couple inches longer than usual. He tried to focus on helping Jason, but the melody brought back painful memories and before he knew it, tears began spilling from his eyes and a shuddering breath triggered quiet sobs that wracked his own body. 

 

“Please…..Nico….” 

 

Nico inhaled sharply.  _ ‘M-me? Jason’s crying……. for me?’ _

 

“Don’t go where I can’t follow”, Jason pleaded, squeezing him tighter.

 

Nico squeezed his eyes shut but the tears escaped despite his attempt to keep them at bay. He whispered helplessly into Jason’s blond hair, “Why? I’d be doing everyone a favour. Nobody would care if I just disappeared. ”

 

Jason jerked his head up and stormy blue eyes held his own teary gaze. “ _I_ would. Nico, _I_ _care_!” Nico’s eyes widened  at the sudden outburst. He knew that Jason cared about all his friends, but there were times when he noticed that Jason looked at him differently than he did the rest. And Nico had noticed that he was more affectionate with him than he was with any of the others. But he never dared to hope for anything, and would always shake his head in a futile attempt to erase any intrusive thoughts. 

 

_ ‘But…..what..if?  _

 

Nico turned away to hide his face in the crook of his arm. He exhaled shakily before blurting out the one thing he’s always wondered. “But, why?! Why do you care so much about someone like me!?” 

 

“Because I lov--”. They both froze and Jason gulped nervously, suddenly realizing what he was about to say.  _ ‘Oh.’  _ He let out a disbelieving huff. All these months he’d been confused about  his feelings for the Son of Hades. 

 

And a couple months ago, Piper had even voiced some concern and that had led to an argument in which they’d both stormed back to their respective cabins. After clearing their heads and reflecting, they’d apologized and had a long conversation the next morning, and they decided they’d be better as friends. _ “I’ve seen the way you look at him”,  _ she had smiled knowingly, albeit sadly and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek before walking away, letting him go. They were still friends of course and the blond felt like they were closer than ever. Jason loved Piper dearly, but deep down he’d always known these feelings weren’t romantic. She had confronted him and made him realize his feelings for one certain  _ Nico di Angelo.  _ But, he’d never realized just how deeply he really felt about the dark-haired boy. Until now, at least.

 

_ ‘It all makes sense now’. _

 

Nico slowly lifted his head to look him in the eye. 

 

Most people would describe Nico as emotionless or dull, he could hide his real feelings and put up a stone barrier that most people wouldn’t even try to look past. But, Jason always tried, he’d do anything to understand this boy just a little more. They say the eyes are the windows to your soul and when Jason had locked eyes with Nico all those months ago, in his most vulnerable moment, he completely believed in that. The _ Ghost King’s _ eyes were more alive and expressive than any other he’d ever seen. 

 

“W-what did you say?” Nico whispered, moving to sit up and put a little distance between them. 

 

‘ _ Jason would never. Could never. He could do so much better. He wouldn’t feel that way for someone like me. I just heard that wrong. _ ’ Nico’s mind was reeling. Although, he couldn’t help the small flicker of hope that ignited in his chest at the possibility of what he’d heard. 

 

“U-uh- umm. I said…...because…..we’re friends!” Jason stuttered out, internally panicking.

 

‘ _ Oh no, did I freak him out?!’  _ Even though his own feelings went deeper than friendship, Jason would back off and give him space if he asked for it. He just wanted to be close to Nico, it didn’t matter how, and if that meant he would have to get over his feelings then so be it.

 

“Oh. Okay.” Nico sighed, partially relieved, but couldn’t help but feel a little put off by the blond’s response.

 

_ ‘Wait, why would he be upset? Unless..…’  _

 

“You should go back to sleep, this storm doesn’t look like it’ll be over anytime soon.” Nico avoided his gaze.

 

“I already slept, it’s your turn.”

 

“I’m not tired.” Nico responded automatically. Jason hated that he was so stubborn sometimes. 

 

“Don’t give me that bull. You’re practically dead on your feet”, he snapped. Suddenly, he realized that he’d always just argue with Nico but he never asked him exactly  _ why _ . “Nico?…..”

 

Nico blinked up at him.

 

“Why won’t you sleep?”Jason asked, softly. He looked and sounded so genuinely concerned that Nico felt tears prickle behind his eyelids, knowing that someone cared so much for him.

 

He didn’t want to worry him anymore so he finally gave in. “Okay, I’ll sleep, just for a little bit.” Nico smiles at him and suddenly feeling bold, he lays his head on Jason’s lap and closes his eyes. He feels Jason tense and wonders if he overstepped a line. He peeks up at the blond. Jason looks shocked but then he smiles brightly before relaxing and gently carding his fingers through Nico’s dark hair. His eyelids flutter shut, Jason’s fingers and the background noise lulling him to sleep. 

 

He couldn’t bring himself to tell the blond that his feelings  scared him because the possibility of Jason leaving him kept him up at night. But, now, he could clearly see that Jason loved him deeply, and even if that love was completely platonic, Nico was fine with it. As long as he cared, as long as he would always have him by his side, it was okay. Nico realized that even though he was still scared of getting hurt, Jason was worth it. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too bad.....I haven't written anything in so long lmao This was in my drafts for a while and I just quickly finished it. I hope it was enjoyable OTL Comments are much appreciated!!!!


End file.
